Forever?
by DeathByHarmony
Summary: I didn't even wanna be found but you chased me down and broke in just when I was done believing. How can this last forever? Rated M for later chapters. Please read and review. In progress
1. First Site

**Hello there! This is my first fan fiction posted here. I've written many before but I've never posted any until now. So I hope you enjoy this. Please review!**

_**I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**_

_**

* * *

**_

"Sora, are you almost ready? We have to go soon!" I yelled from my room, which was right across the hall from my brothers, as I grabbed a black T.W.L.O.H.A. hoodie and quickly threw it on.

"Yeah just about Namine!" Sora yelled back.

I hated being late for school but with having Sora as a brother it was irrelevent. Granted, there were some days he could get his act together. This was not one of those days.

I picked up my book bag, grabbed by keys, and headed down the stairs after calling out, "If you're not at the car in 10 minutes your butt stays here!" That probably wasn't much of a threat to him. When he didn't respond I sighed and walked out to my dark green Camaro and got in.

We've been living with our Aunt Rinoa for a little over a year now since our parents died in a car accident. Sora took it the hardest. He began letting his grades slip (when he was a straight A-B student) and began doing drugs. Of course, our aunt has no clue. She wouldn't allow him to stay here if she did.

The passenger door opened and down sat Sora. When he closed the door I cranked up the car and sped out of the drive way. I could still make it on time if I sped the whole way there.

When we pulled up to the school parking lot our friend Kairi was out front of the school waiting for us.

"I love how you guys always arrive right before the bell rings. I don't wanna see my best friends before classes anyway." Kairi pouted as we walked into the school to our lockers.

I jabbed a thumb in Sora's direction rolling my eyes. "Blame it on him."

Sora shrugged apologetically. "I'm just not a morning person."

"Don't I know." Kairi retorted. His apology obviously not accepted.

"Well summer will be here soon you guys. I'm really looking forward to sleeping in and hanging out at the beach." I smiled, trying to change the subject. They both smiled and nodded back at me right as the late bell rang. We gathered our books we needed for our first classes and quickly split off into different directions.

I entered my Physics class to find our teacher not on time, as usual. He's never been on time to class since his divorce. He remains in the teacher's lounge doing who knows what until 15 to 20 after.

As I turned and walked down the aisle to get to my desk in the back, I see the biggest bitch in school's book bag in its usual spot just waiting to trip me up but it never works, because I already know it's there. I kick the book bag out of the way and sit down in my desk behind the bitch.

"Excuse you? My laptop's in there."

"Well then maybe it shouldn't be in the middle of the aisle Larxene." I sarcastically mumbled and pulled out my iPod. I go to a playlist Sora set up for me consisting of mostly screamo/metal bands and turn it up until I can't hear what Larxene was about to retort. And that's when it happened...

I froze. My mind leaving the present and seeing the future. It was a guy... a very handsome guy... He looked about my age and his azure eyes peered into my very being. He placed a warm, sun kissed hand on top of my pale one. I couldn't talk... I couldn't _think_. Who was he?

I snapped back into the present. Visions like that started occurring after my parents' death. Sora and I had nearly been killed as well when we were with them. I still don't understand why fate let two rebellious teenagers live instead of good hearted people like my parents nor did I understand how I obtained psychic powers and my brother didn't.

Then it happened. The door opened and in stepped my Physics teacher Prof. Vexen. But not just Vexen, he had company. As the figure fully stepped into the classroom gasped quietly. Vexen spoke, "Class, this is our new student Roxas Hikari."

It was him... the boy from my vision. He looked straight me and for a moment it was as if we were the only two people in the classroom. He was more handsome in person.

His style looked a bit skater but a lot like his own; I admired this. He wore dark denim jeans, a black and dark gray flannel shirt, and black Vans, all of the above accented by his deep blue eyes, tanned skin, and spiky dirty blond hair.

"Roxas, there's an open seat next to Namine. You can share her book with her for today until we get you one." Prof. Vexen spoke and pointed me out to him. I panicked looking to the right of me to see that, there was indeed, an open desk. '_Shit!'_...

Roxas made his way back to the desk next to me. I didn't even need to look up to know that every girl in class was now glaring at me.

I could imagine them thinking something like "Poor Roxas having to sit by _her_!"

"Hello." he spoke. And when he did, everything paused. Everything was just... _him_.

"Hi..." I shyly spoke and edged by book more his way so he wouldn't have to lean over so much.

He stared at me intently, like he knew me. I quickly looked away and turned my attention back to Prof. Vexen only to have it back on Roxas within ten minutes.

What was going on with me? I felt like I somehow knew him too... Whatever this feeling was it was creeping me out. I've only said one word to the guy and he's taking control over my feelings.

I was beyond relieved when the bell rang. I closed my book and walked out of class before Roxas could talk to me again, putting me in a world of just me and him.


	2. Life is as Tedious as a Twice Told Tale

**Here's chapter two. Sorry it took me so long! D: When I had started writing this story I was still in school. But now that I'm out I'll have more time to complete it (which I REALLY need to get started on). Please read and review. Hope you enjoy!**

_**I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**_

_**

* * *

**_

"Life is as tedious as a twice-told tale, Vexing the dull ear of a drowsy man." -William Shakespeare

I walk into the lunchroom seeing Kairi and my brother Sora already sitting at our usual table. It was always just us three at lunch. We were all considered freaks in our own way so of course no one wanted to sit with us.

I get my distasteful cafeteria food and dropped the tray down on the table. Kairi's attention was elsewhere for she didn't even greet me when I sat down. Sora just nodded a hello and went back to eating.

"Kairi, who are you looking for?" I asked curiously after seeing her look in every direction about ten times. Kairi froze and a pink hue came to her cheeks.

"Was I that obvious?" she asked. I nodded and asked the same question again; this time peeved that I had to ask it twice. My patience runs short.

"Well, I suppose you wouldn't know since you don't really keep up," she paused. _Ouch?_ I thought silently to myself then she began to speak again, "but he's only the hottest topic at Pacific View High. His name his Roxas!" she squeaked. Sora rolled his eyes and put his head phones in, tuning out the girl talk; typical.

I frown upon what Kairi has just said and realize I just lost my appetite. Of course other girls would be gawking over him, why should I expect any less from my best friend?

"Oh... yeah. I know who he is." I said.

Kairi gaped and said, "And you don't think he's gorgeous!"

I didn't answer. I only stared at my lunch that I had no intention to eat.

The vision I had earlier this morning replayed itself in my memory and I sighed. "He's okay..."

"Okay?... OKAY! Wow Namine I have _no_ idea what is wrong with you. That boy is sexy. I'd let him do an-"

"_Stop_ right there." I halted her. I didn't care about her lame fantasies. Sora groaned and removed himself from the table.

"What's his damage?" Kairi asked cluelessly. "Anyway, since you don't think he's so special, I call dibs!"

I quirked an eyebrow. "Whatever."

But now that Roxas had been mentioned, I wondered where he was myself.

- RxN -

When I get out of my last class I see that Sora is already by my car waiting for me but there was someone he was talking to.

Roxas.

My heart skipped a beat and I stopped in my tracks. I could feel heat rising to my face so I pulled my hood over my head and put my head down as I walked to the car. They stopped their conversation when I reached my drivers door and they both looked at me.

"We'll talk about it later, Sora." Roxas said with a mischevious grin and nodded off to me. He got into his sleek black BMW parked next to my Camaro and sped off as Sora got into my car.

"What was that about?" I asked as I cranked up the car and drove out of the school parking lot.

"Just small talk." Sora gazed out the window. I feel like I've been losing him lately and this saddened me. I look over at him. My little brother...

"Hey, why don't you say we get some ice cream and go to our Usual Spot?" I offered and gave him a convincing smile.

He looked over at me and smiled back sincerely. "I'd like that."

After getting our ice cream and driving for an hour to our old home beach, we took our shoes off and went down to the old life guard shack and sat on the porch to look out at the ocean. When we used to live here, we would hang out as kids all the time with our friends. But after our parents died that all changed.

"This feels good." Sora said. "I've missed this place."

"Yeah, me too."

I've missed this place a lot. I miss my old life a lot. I miss my old brother, and my parents, and...

"Namine? Are you okay?..." Sora asked with concern.

I realized I'd started to cry. I take the sleeve of my hoodie and quickly wipe my tears away and sniff. "Yes, I'm fine. Sorry."

"I just began to reminisce." I looked up at him and tried to fake a smile the best I could. He wasn't buying it, but he didn't push it any further.

We just sat there, looking out at the ocean enjoying each others company until it got too dark to see anything and stumbled our ways back to my car to go home.

The next morning Sora and I went through our usual ruteen of bickering until we reached the car to go to school. I parked in my usual spot to see that, once again, Mr. Perfect had parked beside me. I growled and got out of the car. He looked at me with such intensity. And the moment I caught his eyes I regretted it... because I got another vision. But this vision was different from others I've had. It definately wasn't something from the future and it seemed like Roxas' mind was syncing with mine, like a telepathic message.

It looked like a kingdom... a white castle sat at the peek of a tall hill. A crystal clear waterfall complimented all the greenery and I could see a couple off in the distance running. But the more my sight got closer to them, the more I could see they were running _from_ something. I couldn't quite make out any features on their faces for the vision was blurred a little. The boy grabbed the girl by the shoulders and spun her around shaking her once, putting emphasis on whatever it was that he was telling her. She shook her head and a sparkling tear fell from her eye. The boy took the girl into an intimate embrace then kissed her goodbye as he vanished her into a dark shadow he had summoned. The girl screamed "No" as the portal disappeared and right as the boy turned to face whatever it was chasing them, the vision ended.

I fell to my knee's and gasped for breath. The vision had taken so much of my energy. Roxas was at my side in half a second and Sora was too not too long after him.

"Namine!" Sora called out.

"Namine..." Roxas calmly spoke. Something about his velvet voice sent chills right through me. Like something crawling underneath my skin. I didn't dare look into his eyes again. My vision became dark... and before I knew it, I was unconscious.


	3. Immortality

**Well everyone chapter 3 is here! And it's A LOT longer than the previous 2 because a lot of explaining goes on in this chapter about what's been happening. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed typing it! Please read and review ^-^**

**_I do not own Kingdom Hearts_**.

* * *

"I long to believe in immortality. . . . If I am destined to be happy with you here-how short is the longest life. I wish to believe in immortality-I wish to live with you forever." - John Keats

I opened my eyes slowly, trying to adjust my eyes to the blinding light beaming above me. I look around to see that I'm in the nurses office. Great.

"Awake are we?" the school nurse said and she entered the room. I propped myself up on one elbow and nodded. Right beside my bed sits Roxas, asleep. I stare questionably at the unconscious figure until the nurse speaks again. "He insisted to be here when you wake up."

A faint pink hue rose to my cheeks when she said this. But I barely knew him...

"Hey! Wake up if you wanted to see me so badly." I said and shook his shoulder. His eyes fluttered open. Underneath those thick black eyelashes appeared those dazling azul eyes.

He chuckled lightly and smiled at me, causing my heart to pound hard in my chest. "Hey there."

"So... Why did you insist to stay in here with me?" I asked while my nurse was flipping through her clipboard about to make her way over to me. Roxas held up a finger in a way of telling me 'Hold on' as the nurse checked me out to make sure everything was okay. I knew I was fine. I felt fine. I just lacked energy.

"Well, everything looks okay, Namine. I just advise sleep." she said.

"Thank you." I smiled as she gave me an excuse. Roxas followed me out in the hallway so that we could talk.

"So what's-" I began to speak but he held up his hand to halt me from talking.

"Ditch class with me." Roxas said simply. Like it was no big deal.

"No." I crossed my arms and began to walk away. I'd get answers out of him sooner or later. I wasn't going to get caught skipping class and cause my aunt anymore trouble with me. My drug addict brother had caused enough.

"Hey hey, wait!" he grabbed my wrist and I turn around to face him. "Come on. It's not that big of a-"

"**Yes** it is. Maybe not for you since you can get by with anything with your charm but for students like me, it is. And I'm not risking-"

"You think I'm charming?" he smirked, looking at me with a half smile that melted my core.

I shook the thoughts out of my head. I had to stay strong. "I-I..." but I was speechless. Flustered with myself, I just shook my head and started to walk away again.

"Namine..."

I stopped.

"You won't get in trouble if you're with me." his voice was like velvet, so smooth and soft. "I promise." he coaxed.

I rolled my eyes, hung my head in defeat, and turned back to him. "Okay. But if we get caught, your ass is mine."

"Heh, is that a threat or a promise?"

"Just get us out of here!"

He smiled and motioned for me to follow him.

- RxN -

Once we get past the guards and gates of the school, we're cruising down the road in his sleek black BMW.

"Where are we going?" I ask.

"You'll see. I figured it'd be a more appropriate place to talk."

I look at him blankly then back at the road.

Not too much later and we pull into a cafe that had few cars in its small parking lot. He gets out of the car and before I can even touch the handle on my door he's opening it for me.

"Thanks..." I mumbled, a little embrassed by his curtesy.

He led me inside the cafe, waved to someone who was working at the counter like he knew him, and sat us at a booth in the back. The cafe was dark inside, with dim light, and there weren't many people in there. I'm still observing my surroundings -abstract paintings on the walls, pool tables, stone fire place- when the guy Roxas had waved at mkaes his way towards us with a notepad in hand.

"Hey Roxy, what can I be getting for you and your lady today?" he said with a playful smile on his face. I giggled and took a good look at this guy. He had hair that was bright red and stuck out in pricks behind his head like porcupine.

Roxas blushed but from the expression written on his face it was from frustration. "Axel, how many times have I told you _not_ to call me that?"

"Aren't you gonna introduce me to your pretty little lady?" he said as he winked at me. I looked at the table, nervous. I haven't gotton this kind of attention from more than one guy in a long time.

Roxas sighed and gestured his hand as he spoke, "Axel, this is Namine. Namine, this is Axel."

"Nice to meet you Axel." I spoke quietly.

"The pleasures mine Namine. Now, what can I get you two?" Axel got his pen and notepad ready.

"I'll just get my usual. What do you want Namine?" Roxas asked me.

"I um... Just a mocha frap." Why was I so jittery and nervous?

Axel smiled at us both, nodded to Roxas, then walked off. Roxas put his arm on the back of the booth, making himself comfortable.

"Where'd that little fiery attitude of yours go?" Roxas asked me teasingly.

I gave him a soft smile and shrugged.

"You all right?"

"I'm just thinking... Roxas?"

"Yeah?"

"What was that? That happened in the parking lot this morning... with the vision. It seems somehow you know. I felt like you gave it to me because it wasn't like other visions of the future I have." I asked.

Roxas rested his elbows on the table and pursed his lips, thinking of how he was going to put everything into words.

"Are you psychic too?" I ask. Hopefully that can give us a start.

Roxas slowly brought his eye focus to mine then said, "Yes."

For a moment I was glad that finally had someone who was the same as me. But then more questions flooded my mind. He read my expression and halted me from talking as Axel set our drinks on the table. Roxas dug his wallet out of his pants pocket. I decided to get mine if he was going to pay Axel now.

"I got it Namine." he said and handed Axel a 10 dollar bill.

I didn't even have a moment to speak and Axel smiled again and left us alone. "You didn't have to do that."

"I know but I wanted to." we both took a sip of our drinks before he spoke, "I don't really know how to word everything... Let's just say... I obtained these powers by near death experience, just like you."

"H-How-" but I stopped myself from going further. Of course he knows, he's psychic. "What happened?"

"I can't explain everything in one afternoon but, someone tried to kill me."

Basic and to the point. I sighed and took a sip of my frap. I was a little disappointed that that's all about it that he was going to tell me today. He could see this.

"I'm sorry Namine. I don't want to tell you everything right away anyway, it'll rack your brain." he looked at me sympathetically.

"But I want to know!"

"In time..." was all he said. "Namine?"

"What?" I pouted.

"Tomorrow's Saturday. Spend the day with me. And I'll tell you as much as you need to know... for the time being." he added.

I pondered on this thought. A whole day with Roxas didn't sound too bad to me. "Sure."

Roxas beamed when I agreed. "Well I probably ought to get you back to the school. It'll be out soon and you have to pick up Sora, right?"

I nodded and stood up as Roxas put a tip on the table for Axel.

Sora gave me the weirdest of looks when he got into the car. I realized I had been smiling like an idiot as I watched Roxas drive off in my side mirror.

"Who is he?" Sora asked. He knew me too well.

"What do you mean?" I acted as though I didn't know what he was talking about as I cranked up the Camaro and drove off the school property.

"Namine. You're my sister. C'mon tell me!" he poked me and urged for me to speak.

I just grinned to myself and shook my head. "If tomorrow goes well, I'll let ya know."

"Aw!" he moaned and crossed his arms. "Whatever, keep it to yourself then." he pouted and looked out the window. I giggled and ruffled his hair.

-RxN-

The next morning I awoke early enough to take a shower and blow dry my hair. When I was finished I cladded myself in a pale blue tank top and a short white ruffled skirt. I hadn't worn a skirt since I lived back in Palm Springs, my old home. I wanted today to go well and I wanted to look nice, for Roxas, even if this wasn't a date. I still wanted to impress him. After I brush my teeth and put on some makeup I grab my white flip flops and slip them on as I get my cell phone and head downstairs.

A text from Roxas read "Meet me at the pier at 12". Sora was in the kitchen making his breakfast when I entered.

"Morning sis." he said then turned to look at me. His eyes widened a little when he saw me. It'd been a long time since he saw me looking like I actually cared about myself. "You look nice."

"Thank you. If Rinoa asks, I'm out with Kairi." I inform him to cover for me.

He nodded and I walked out the door and got into my car.

I arrived at the pier but I didn't see Roxas anywhere. I walked over to the railing and leaned my elbows on it, looking out at the endless ocean. Something about the color of the water reminded me of Roxas' eyes. So deep, so blue, so-

"Hey Namine." that familiar, velvet voice said to me. I turn around to see him standing before me. The ocean breeze blowing his gravity defying blonde hair, but it didn't fall out of place.

I welcome him with a friendly smile and say, "What first?"

"How about a walk south of the beach?" he suggested.

"Sure."

After stepping off the board walk and getting down to the ocean, we walk along the sand, letting the water lightly run over our feet.

It was silent for a little while until I spoke. "Wondering where to begin again?"

"Yeah. Well... What do you want to know first?"

I ponder this. I would like to know how near death experience causes you to obtain psychic powers. "The near death experience theory. How does nearly dieing, or even fully dieing and coming back to life, let you become a psychic?"

He took a deep breath before he began. "I don't fully understand everything yet but, when you die, your spirit leaves your body nonetheless, and nearly enters the afterlife. I guess when it re-enters the body, it causes some kind of reaction. Like an enlightment."

"Can you see the future?" I ask.

"No." Roxas sighed. "It would've been very helpful these past few years if I could. But I can't. I do have telepathy powers though, which explains how I sent you that vision back in the school parking lot, and the aura reading. Can you see aura's Namine?"

"Yes, much to my dismay."

Roxas looked at me questionably. "Do you like your powers?"

"I do and I don't. Sometimes they just get in the way. There's just some days when I wish I was normal, ya know?"

"All too well."

"About that vision though..." I could see his body get stiff and tense as I spoke out of my peripheal vision but I continued to speak anyway, "What was that about?"

"That's a long story... I think we should sit down for this."

And so we found ourselves a spot in the sand and I waited for him to speak.

"Namine... what I'm about to tell you..." but he stopped. "I... Just promise me something?"

"What is it?..."

"Promise me you'll listen fully. And you won't shut me out..."

"I... promise." my heart thudded against my chest, protesting. I was afraid. I couldn't begin to think of what he was about to tell me.

"Well... to be honest..." Roxas withdrew a deep breath and exhaled. "I'm an immortal... I'm over 350 years old. And so are you, in a way."

"Wh-" but he put his finger to my lips, silencing me.

"You see... I first met you back then. When you lived in England. You were a princess and I was the son of the kings advisor. We didn't meet til we were in our late teens though and I instantly fell in love with you then." he blushed immensely from this confession and all I could do was smile. "But there was someone before you..." and my smile faded. "When I broke things off with her for you, she was very angry. And she just couldn't let it go. You and I tried to sneak to see each other but in the end she wound making our lives miserable. She figured if she couldn't have me than no one could and she set out to kill you. I wanted to protect you with my life, so I planned to escape with you but she found out. So I opened a portal and forced you in without a choice and fought her. That's how I nearly died. She tried to kill me and then go after you... and she succeeded." he spoke sorrowfully.

I was speechless... "This is a lot to process..."

"I understand." Roxas spoke softly.

"So... she killed me?"

"Yes... But I have no clue how she found you. After that, about a hundred years pass, and I meet you again but this time you're a brunette in Paris. You were a socialite." he chuckled. "Daddy's little girl. He was a very important business man and highly respected in the city. I didn't care how stuck up you were. I was so over joyed to have finally found you again after so many years and made it a goal to get you to notice me."

"Did I?"

"Eventually. After _a lot_ of hard work and making myself look like a fool." Roxas chuckled, reminiscing on the memory. "But then you died from being poisoned."

I gasped. "Was it that girl?"

"I'm not sure if I could say it was her. I don't think it was. I hadn't heard from her in 50 years when it had happened."

We sat in silence for a few moments before another question popped into my head. "So, am I an immortal now? Like you?"

Roxas pursed his lips then looked at me. "Not unless you accept it. You have the choice. but once you do accept it, there's no going back."

I nod, understanding, then a more personal question came to mind. "The reason you're here now, did you find me on purpose, or by mistake?"

"Each time we got seperated all these years, I never stopped looking for you, Namine. Reincarnation after reincarnation."

I blushed and looked away. That explained everything. From the very first day; I had felt so _drawn_ to him. I felt like I knew him. And sure enough I did! I felt a warm hand gently grab my chin, making me look at him.

"I know this is a lot to think about Namine but now you know how I feel. And if the feelings aren't reciprocated then I'll understand."

I shook my head and looked down at the white sand. "I can't deny that I do feel drawn to you, Roxas. My feelings aren't as strong as yours but they are there. If we can take this slowly, and you let me figure out more about all this psychic stuff then... I'm sure it can bloom into what it has been in the past..."

Roxas' eyes beamed at me but he turned off the expression, trying to stay cool. I smiled from his gesture then he spoke, "Thank you."

I smile and embrace him in a hug. So I had a choice to make...

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it :D R&R please!**

**Special thanks to: The Silence Will Set Me Free, Kiome-Yasha, & maxeyn.**


End file.
